Just A Lick
by 2enaba
Summary: On a cold, wintry night, Sayaka wants to show Kyouko a new trick she learned.


Mami waved at Homura and Madoka as they strode out the door into the cold, blustering night, scarves wrapped tightly over their faces. She had invited her four friends over for a girl's Friday night. Mami quickly shut the door behind them to keep out the cold. She brushed the snow out of her blonde hair as Sayaka's arm shot up belatedly from a bean chair as if to say goodbye, before descending onto Kyouko's cranium as the redhead beat her for the third time on Mario Kart.

Mami sighed and looked at them, the way they had made themselves at home and splayed themselves out on the living room floor. Homura and Madoka had the decency to clean up after themselves, but these two, oh no, when she had said to make themselves at home, they took her literally. Glancing at the clock, she was almost startled to see that it was past midnight.

Her stream of thought was punctuated by a shout: "I swear to god, Sayaka! If you throw one more freakin' green shell at me, I'll- Oh my god, you son of a bitch." She threw the controller on the floor and stomped out of the room. Laughing to the point of tears, Sayaka jumped up and followed, leaving the game running and their mess behind. Mami sighed and went to fetch her broom - this was going to take a while.

"Hey, you little bitch… You know what?" Sayaka strode up to Kyouko and yanked the

apple out of her mouth. "Why eat Mami's food when you can eat me?" She shifted herself against the girl. She felt proud of herself for managing to be so smooth in the presence of the girl who incited her emotions so. Her heart sped up, skin flushing against Kyouko's own. Kyouko was startled at first to find her best friend pressed up against her. Instinctively, she braced herself against the counter. Sayaka's warm body nudged her against the counter edge, up into a sitting position upon the surface. Kyouko bared her fang as she exhaled. She clamped her thighs around Sayaka's waist, pulling her even closer. "Saya-chan, I never thought you'd be the one to take the lead."

"Shut up, you…" Sayaka breathed before locking lips with Kyouko. She rolled her tongue over the sharp fang, before infiltrating further. She pulled herself completely up against Kyouko, her neck angled upwards to allow their heated kiss. Hands wandered the redhead's waist and hips, sliding up under the fabric of her shirt. Her fingers roved and skittered over Kyouko's ribs and tummy. Sayaka relished the softness and warmth of Kyouko's body.

Kyouko shivered, half due to the cold surface of the countertop against her thighs and half due to Sayaka's wandering digits. She hooked her arms around Sayaka's neck, urgently sliding down off the countertop onto her feet. "Let's go somewhere warmer.. Alright?" No words were exchanged during the mad dash up the stairs to the bedroom.

Angry tongues clashed together. Kyouko shoved Sayaka through the doorway into the dark room. The two girls thumped into various pieces of furniture before alighting onto the soft bed with fervor. They took turns trying to push each-other off of their respective bodies, fighting for whoever would eventually hold control. Panting heavily, Kyouko ended up on the bottom, pinned down between Sayaka's thighs.

The room was pitch dark - no eye contact was to be had, nor was it needed in the slightest. Kyouko whined heatedly as Sayaka's lips latched onto her neck, teeth seeking flesh and suction building upon her tender skin. It was worthless to fight. She tilted her chin up to allow the girl more access to her sensitive throat, heat building in her lower abdomen as Sayaka's hands once again found themselves under Kyouko's pajamas. They roved over soft skin, moving and teasing ever so close to where Kyouko begged for them to go. She instinctively pressed her pelvis against Sayaka's, her own arms moving up to pull the girl down on top of herself. Kyouko relished the warmth of her body. "Hah.. Hey, where the heck did you learn all this?" She whispered while Sayaka's mouth traveled down her neck and onto her collarbone, leaving deep red marks the entire way. Sayaka gave no answer except a tangible smile, and a nip upon Kyouko's upper breast. She exhaled upwards to chill where she had moistened. Kyouko couldn't help but shiver.

Sayaka didn't waste time unbuttoning Kyouko's undershirt, instead opting to pull it up over her head. Crimson hair spilled down over Kyouko's face, making her splutter for a second and brush it away from her face. In the absence of light, Sayaka's hands would have to do the seeing.

Or, her tongue. Sayaka stroked Kyouko's neck with one hand, lightly twisting a nipple with another. She made to lightly touch the girl's oval soul gem. Quickly, she plucked it off of Kyouko's creamy skin and gripped it as it changed back into the default gem form. Kyouko shot up straight, mouth open to deliver an angry shout. Sayaka's face was the only thing visible in the room, illuminated with the dim crimson glow of Kyouko's soul light. Instead of malice, Kyouko found meaningful lust in Sayaka's eyes. She also found herself being pushed back down onto the bed with insistence. Sayaka maintained eye contact as she ever so softly caressed the soul gem with her thumb. "Kyubey told me that soul gems could be used in a variety of ways… Why not this?"

Kyouko opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a heated whimper as an inexplicable shot of arousal coursed through her being. Sayaka's tongue wrapped around half of her soul gem, warming the crystal. Kyouko's eyes glazed over with desire, her muscles weakening from the power coursing through her body. "Saya-nhaah.." was all that came out. "I've been practicing by myself. I wanna show you something."

Sayaka loved taking control over Kyouko like this, seeing her usually arrogant friend melt in her hands. Kyouko's thighs shook, rapids of moisture collecting between them. She couldn't help but try to open them slightly, fighting against Sayaka's own leg power. Sayaka pressed them closed, intent on causing the most need possible, through any means necessary. She felt sadistic, she felt free.

Sayaka gently held the entire gem in her mouth, humming so as to vibrate the crystal and induce harmonic stimulation. Kyouko entered a near-comatose state under her, scrabbling at the bed and at Sayaka's thighs with lustful fingers, unbelieving of the sweet agony coursing through her body. Her breath grew ragged, and she felt herself riding a rollercoaster towards her peak- but not quite. Kyouko hung at her climax, anticipating release but never achieving it. Intense desperation overwhelmed her nerves, her nipples standing erect in Sayaka's hands. "Ah, how much do you want this? This much?" Sayaka bit down gently on the soul gem. The girl's back arched towards the ceiling, her body writhing as Sayaka rubbed her tongue back and forth all over her soul gem. In the absence of physical stimulation, she couldn't climax.

Sayaka felt herself wet against Kyouko's crotch. The feeling of Kyouko writhing under her drove her insane. She slowly gyrated her hips in Kyouko's lap, offering teasing stimulation to the redhead. Their warm cores were separated by their thoroughly soaked panties. Keeping the gem in her mouth, Sayaka's hands wandered down to Kyouko's hips, thumbs hooking into the cloth separating the two. She slid them down tantalizingly slow, a string of juice left behind. Kyouko felt soft hands stroke her sensitive inner thighs, wandering that dangerous crook between her lips and her hip. She felt Sayaka's tongue wrap around her very being, the roughness of her tastebuds stroking her gem so roughly that she felt like she was going to black out. Her muscles started to give, her legs twitching to stay upright to allow Sayaka entrance. Involuntarily, she jerked her hips back and forth in search of the one touch she needed to send her over the edge.

The touch came. Plunging her fingers into the almost unbearably hot warmth, Sayaka probed Kyouko's depths before her fingers alighted upon the sweetest spot of all. One finger stayed, another followed it in. Kyouko's eyes glazed over. She clung to Sayaka, raking her nails up her lover's back as she bore down on the intruding digits. Sayaka growled lustily into Kyouko's gem while simultaneously roving over her G-spot. She supported the girl with her other arm as she felt a pause in motion, then a jerk.

Kyouko's senses dulled as an unimaginable flood of painful pleasure overcame her. She collapsed back onto the bed, followed by Sayaka as she kept up the stimulation. Tears rolled down her face, her breath halting and ragged. She whimpered in desperation, to maybe get Sayaka to stop. She had no control over her body. She had locked her legs up behind Sayaka's hips, drawing her closely into a lock. The last thing she saw before she passed out on Mami's bed was Sayaka pressing the soul gem back onto her heaving chest, and the red glow fading back to obscurity.


End file.
